Une soirée presque normale
by Marionnette0116
Summary: On faisait la fête ce soir là chez Ron, l'humeur était au beau fixe. Et pourtant rien ne se finira comme prévu, parce que ces chose là n'arrive pas qu'aux autres.


**Je ne crois pas que j'ai besoin de préciser pourquoi j'écris cet OS. C'est juste mon ressenti par rapport à ces évènements. Et bien que personne de ma connaissance ne fut blesser ou tuer, je voulais dire que j'étais de tout cœur avec les familles des victimes.**

 **Voilà bonne lecture, enfin j'espère**

* * *

C'était un vendredi, début de weekend, on avait décidé de se regrouper tous, pour une soirée jeux de société, chez Ron et Hermione, mais Hermione travaillait jusqu'à tard ce soir-là, et ne pourrait pas être présente, et toi non plus d'ailleurs. Je suis arrivé chez Ron une heure avant tout le monde pour l'aider à préparer la petite fête, on a mis les bières au frigo, préparé des petits amuses gueules, poussé les meubles pour faire de la place, et sorti les jeux. Il y avait le loup-garou comme d'habitude, des jeux de rôle (JDR), Wanted, Elexir, Bonanza, Carcassonne… On installa les jeux sur une table près de la fenêtre, puis on installa la table de la salle à manger au milieu de la salle à manger avec toutes les rallonges sorties, pour ceux qui voudraient jouer autours d'une table, les autres iront sur les canapés du salon.

Vers 18h les premiers invités arrivèrent, Luna fut la première suivit de Neville son petit-ami depuis 1 ans. Après nous avoir salué, ils allèrent de posé sur le canapé prenant au passage un amuse-gueule pour Luna, et trois pour Neville, sous le regard noir de Luna, et mon rire. Ron lui était retourné à l'entrée, deux pas derrière moi, pour ouvrir aux nouveaux arrivants, qui cette fois était un petit groupe de 5 personnes, Blaise et son petit ami Théo, les jumeaux, et Ginny. Je dis bonjour au garçon d'une poignée de main, et pendant que je faisais la bise à Ginny, quelqu'un me sauta dessus pour me faire un gros câlin. Je crois que Pansy est arrivée, je vis derrière elle, Seamus et Dean entrer tranquillement, en faisant une accolade amicale à Ron. Ce ne fut que vers 18h30-19h que plus personne n'arriva, ce qui devaient venir étaient déjà là.

J'aurais bien aimé que tu sois là, mais on avait déjà prévu cette soirée quand ton patron vous a appelé toi et Hermione pour que vous fassiez des heures supplémentaires ce vendredi. Vous n'aviez pas pu refuser vous étiez en train de travailler sur un gros projet, et votre supérieur ne voulait pas décaler. Mais tu m'as dit de profiter de ma soirée, et que tu t'en voudrais si par ta faute ma soirée était gâchée. Je me pris donc une bière et alla me placer entre Luna, qui était en grande conversation avec Pansy, et Blaise avec qui je parlais avant d'aller chercher une bière. Certains jeux avaient été sortis, j'avais vu huit personnes dans la salle à manger en train de jouer à Wanted. Blaise me parla de Noël pour savoir ce que nous ferions, et me proposa de faire une fête avec tout le monde, soit à Noël, soit au nouvel an. Je lui ai dit que je t'en parlerais, sachant que tu accepterais surement, tu adorais voir tes amis, et surtout faire la fête avec.

Théo nous rejoignit, et plaqua ses lèvres à celle de Blaise, je vis du coin de l'œil Luna et Neville faire de même. Vivement demain, que je puisse profiter de tes lèvres à volonté pendant notre jour de congé. Théo me sorti de mes rêveries en me proposant un jeu assez simple, mais qui allait surement partir très loin, vu les deux bières que Blaise et moi avons bu. Le principe du jeu était simple, il y avait un seigneur des ténèbres qui avait confié une mission à des gobelins. Mais ceux-ci étant d'une intelligente à toute épreuve avaient échoué. Ils devaient trouver une excuse, en accusant les autres grâce à des cartes. Un jeu si simple, mais qui peut partir si loin dans la connerie.

On s'installa à côté de ceux qui jouaient à Wanted, et comme je le prévoyais les histoires partir loin, n'ayant parfois même plus aucun sens. Comment des gobelins étaient devenus des grands invocateurs, pourquoi un gobelin fille s'était transformée en mec pour faires de choses pas nettes avec un, et pas une, des ennemis du seigneur des ténèbres. Quand on commença à parler de sadomasochiste, on décida d'arrêter ce jeu pour un petit moment. Je m'étais approché des amuse-gueules, qui étaient dans les mains de Seamus, quand Pansy nous proposa de faire les JDR que certains avaient préparés pour l'occasion. On se mit en un groupe de 5, qui s'était installé dans le salon, et un groupe de 8 qui s'était mis dans la salle à manger. J'étais dans le groupe de 5, le maitre du jeu, George, et 4 personnes qui incarnaient des personnages, Fred, Théo, Blaise et moi, on avait chacun nos fiches de personnages, qu'on lut attentivement. Puis le maitre du jeu nous présenta le cadre de l'histoire.

On jouait depuis 2 heures, nos portables respectifs étaient dans nos poches de vestes pour ne pas être tenté de décrocher du jeu pour envoyer des sms. Mais avec des gens comme ça c'était pratiquement impossible de décrocher d'un jeu. Ce qui nous fit décrocher par contre ce fut Ron qui entra d'un coup dans le salon. Fred allait lui faire remarquer que la cuisine pour les bières c'étaient de l'autre côté. Mais en voyant son regard dur, on s'abstient de faire un quelconque commentaire, et on attendit qu'il parle enfin. Mais il ne prononça aucun mot, il prit juste la télécommande et alluma la télé, pour mettre BFM TV, on le regarda avec étonnement, Ron qui regardait les infos continu, c'était étrange.

Avant d'avoir pu faire ou dire quoi que ce soit, les sept autres s'étaient installés aussi dans le salon. Je me concentrai donc sur la télé, et ce que je vis m'horrifia. Je ne voulais pas y croire, non ce n'était pas possible. Ces images mentaient, les informations ne pouvaient pas dire vrai, il n'avait pas pu y avoir une fusillade rue Charonne… Je regardais Ron, pour qu'il me dise que c'était une blague, mais non, dans ces yeux je vis la même chose que ce que je peinais à croire il y avait eu une fusillade dans la rue où passait nos moitié pour aller du bureau jusqu'au métro, et même quand ils faisaient le trajet à pied ils prenaient cette rue.

Je me précipitai sur mon portable pour voir s'il m'avait appelé où même laissé un message, mais rien, ma messagerie était désespérante vide. Dire qu'au début de notre relation, je lui avais dit de ne pas m'appeler tout le temps, et surtout pas après minuit, mais maintenant à minuit et demi, je priais tous les dieux possibles et inimaginable pour qu'il m'appelle après minuit. J'avais beau regarder mon portable, il ne faisait aucun bruit, mes amis eux s'était regroupé autour de Ron et moi, et nous avaient installé dans le canapé, j'entendis à peine Pansy me dire de l'appeler, et le fit d'un geste automatique…

Une sonnerie, deux sonneries, trois sonneries….. « Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le répondeur du 06 .. .. .. .. … ». Je réessaye peut-être n'a-t-il pas eu le temps de répondre, car il est toujours en train de travailler, ou en train de dormir. Une sonnerie, deux sonneries, trois sonneries….. « Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le répondeur du 06 .. .. .. .. … ». Je réessaye une troisième fois, mais je tombe toujours sur ce fichu répondeur, cette fois-ci je laisse un message, bien que je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit très compréhensible, je veux juste qu'il m'appelle, qu'il me dise qu'il va bien. Je ne peux même pas aller chez moi, on nous déconseille de sortir, et je ne veux pas mourir, s'il est encore en vie, mais je ne veux pas vivre non plus, s'il est mort. Les choses sont si fades quand il n'est pas là.

Je crois que je me suis endormi sur le canapé avec tous les autres, c'est la sonnerie de mon téléphone, je ne regarde même pas qui c'est, ni l'heure, je répondis directement.

-Bonjour, c'est bien le téléphone de M. Draco Malfoy, demanda une voix féminine à l'autre bout du fils

-Oui, c'est moi, puis-je savoir qui vous êtes ? Demandais-je

-Oui, je suis Gaby Dennis, de l'hôpital, je vous appelle car vous êtes la personne à appeler en cas d'urgence pour M. Harry Potter.

-Harry ? Il est à l'hôpital ? Il va bien ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Ce n'est rien de grave ?

-Non, je ne vous cache pas qu'il était dans un état critique en arrivant à l'hôpital, mais maintenant il est stabilisé. Apparemment il a voulu protéger la jeune femme qui était avec lui, des coups de feu. Mais vous aurez plus de détaille en venant à l'hôpital.

Harry avec une jeune fille ? Hermione ! Il faut que je réveille Ron.

-La jeune fille, elle s'appelle Hermione n'est-ce pas ? Vous savez comment elle va, son mari est à côté de moi, dis-je en réveillant Ron

-Oui, elle n'a rien eu de grave.

Le reste de la conversation me parut flou, comme le chemin vers l'hôpital, je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte qu'il était plus de midi. Quand nous sommes arrivés à l'hôpital, on nous indiqué les chambres d'Harry et d'Hermione. Ils étaient dans deux chambres séparées mais adjacentes. J'entrai dans la chambre doucement comme pour ne pas le réveiller, bien que ce ne fût pas vraiment possible, les médecins m'avaient expliqué que bien qu'il était hors de danger, Harry avait été plongé dans un coma artificiel pour l'aider à récupérer de cet évènement. Par contre ils ne savaient pas quand ils allaient de réveiller, ça sera selon la volonté d'Harry…..

Comment un début de weekend pouvait passer du rêve au cauchemar ? Comment un drame pareil peut arriver ? Qu'est-ce qui est passé par la tête de ces gens-là ? Même Blaise qui est musulman ne comprend pas ? Comment des gens comme ça peuvent prétendre faire du mal aux autres pour un Dieu ? Quel Dieu pourrait bien vouloir d'eux, après avoir tué leur prochain ?

* * *

 **Je voudrais préciser que j'ai des amis qui sont chrétiens, juif, musulmans, et même athée, et je peux vous jurer qu'aucun d'eux ne prendra jamais une arme pour vous tuer au nom d'un quelconque Dieu. Bon je n'ai pas d'amis Bouddhiste, Indouiste, ou d'une autre religion, et je ne pense pas non plus, qu'ils feraient quelque choses de similaires.**

 **Donc ne faites pas d'amalgames, parce que ce n'est pas parce que ton frère (ou ta sœur) est forte en maths, que tu es fortes en maths.**

 **Bonne journée, après-midi, soirée, nuit.**


End file.
